


在初期磨合以后

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 在一个宁静的夜晚，新婚不久的安灼拉和公白飞进行了乘骑体位的尝试。是琴竹影姑娘的同人的同人。是安灼拉/公白飞，换言之，是飞儿骑到了安琪身上。众所周知，肉是发不了LOFTER的，于是就放到了这里。纯肉！慎入！捂脸逃走





	

**Author's Note:**

> 最初的前情为http://qinzhuying.lofter.com/post/24f11c_c47c41e 《从恋爱到结婚需要多久》（特别甜！你们快去看呀！  
> 后来，她又写了一篇后续的肉http://qinzhuying.lofter.com/post/24f11c_cb14066 《磨合》  
> 我是后续的后续的肉。

当公白飞一路从浴室走出，推开卧室的门时，他发现安灼拉正靠着床栏读书。床头灯亮着，幽澹的光由内而外地发散，成了整个室内唯一的光源。一束白光集中地投在安灼拉正打开的书页上，同时为他面部那雕塑似的轮廓打上一层投影，使其显得更像聚光灯下静矗着的石雕。

安灼拉注意到门口的公白飞，抬眼投去安静的一望，便合下了书，将其放回床头灯下方那一排书里，而后顺手整好书立。

“你不必因为我……”公白飞见他把书收了，也只好走过去，坐到同侧的床面上。

“我只是随手看看。那本，你之前给我推荐过，不过我一直没来得及买。”灯光被调暗了些许。现在，他们二人，连同周遭的一切，都给笼罩在了朦胧静谧的光线里。两人的影子在干净的纯色窗帘上投下巨大而模糊的阴影。

“如果你愿意，也不必特地去买。”公白飞轻轻抽开自己睡袍的衣带。安灼拉感觉到，沐浴露淡淡的清香从对方衣口敞开的缝隙中滑了出来。“我们现在的财产是共同的了。你想读的话，随时可以拿去读。”公白飞往前挪了挪身，一只膝盖攀上床，揽过他的肩，俯身吻上唇角，“还有我柜子里的那些，都是。”

安灼拉微微仰头，含住他的唇，舔咬了几口，近乎是贴着他的嘴说道：“可是我想，我还是得征得你的同意。”公白飞几乎从未见过他在叙述自己的意见时，嗓音竟是如此低柔，并以近乎呢喃的语气道出。即使如此，他话里蕴藏的意思仍旧坚决。这点，公白飞素来知道。

“我同意。” 公白飞凝视着他，声音也同样低柔，含着笑意。接着，他又重复了一遍，并脱下自己的浴袍，叠了两折，放到枕旁，又伸手够向安灼拉的腰带。他的手在摸上腰带的活结时，迟疑了片刻，在得到了对方更加热烈的亲吻后，直接将腰带扯下。

安灼拉抚上公白飞赤裸的腰。光滑而柔韧的皮肤触感温热，随着他逐渐收紧的拥搂而一同绷紧。安灼拉的舌尖轻抵着对方的唇齿，小心地避开双方的齿尖，轻柔而炽烈地摩擦、纠缠。此时，两人渐趋急促的呼吸，上下起伏不停的胸膛……整个身体的一切反应，在彼此面前都再清晰不过。一切的感官都被放大，整个世界像是只剩下了他们彼此二人。五年了，双方从相互的认可、赞赏，到如今愈发深刻的依恋；从对其灵魂的爱，到对其肉体的激情，也全都集中了在了当下的拥吻里。

见安灼拉仍没有进行下一步动作的意思，公白飞牵起他的手，引向自己的后臀。当其感觉到那只一直顺从自己引导的手臂突然在空中僵了一下时，他向对面望去，见那冰蓝色的眼底里燃着情欲的火焰，热切，纯洁，同时夹着一丝迷惘。他笑了。接着，几乎是同时，公白飞不知道是自己拽着安灼拉的手，还是安灼拉的手连着他的手一起，指尖抵向了后穴的褶皱。

在指尖轧上褶皱的时候，安灼拉像是有些意外地抬起了眼，上扬的语气比起询问更像是在确认：“润滑剂？”

“我在浴室抹上去的。”公白飞低头，回望道。他的眼里始终含着笑，认真地注视着对方，“我想，第一次做，你我都没什么经验，还是扩张得充分些为好，免得拉伤或者感染。”  
他顿了顿，又说：“当然，等日后熟练了，可能就不必如此麻烦了。”

安灼拉用一个皱着眉的亲吻结束了公白飞的话语。他修长的手指随着对方的一道压进了缝隙，而对方的手指很快便撤离了，他的仍旧向深处按去。柔韧而紧致的穴道包裹着他的手指，偶尔伴以轻轻的挤压。他无法判断这种触感是肠壁本身的模样，还是由于对方在浴室预先有所准备而呈现出来的状态。但是这并不要紧。他感觉到公白飞同时抱紧了自己，喷洒在自己脖颈间的喘息不断加重，自己的下体也起了反应。他待公白飞适应了一会后，将手指缓缓抽离，等再次顶入体内的时候，又添了一根。片刻后，又顶入第三根。

“我们以后可以买性爱玩具。我想那也许比手指的效果要好？——总体的直径更大，扩张得也更充分。”他抽插着手指，征询地望了公白飞一眼，“你想要吗？”

“好啊，我想。如果你也想的话，那再好不过了。当然，手指也很好，因为我可以感觉到，那是你。不过如……”话音未落，公白飞的身体突然猛地抖了一下，将怀里的爱人揽得更紧。

“是这里？”安灼拉像是明白了什么，在刚刚手指划过的位置又按了一下，只见公白飞浑身又颤栗了一下，压抑着的呻吟脱口而出。这般场景，是安灼拉第二次见了。然而，比起在水雾缭绕的浴室，此时此刻爱人的脸庞和身体都更加清晰，没有任何视觉上的阻隔，在他眼前展露无遗。此时此刻，他们之间也没有了水的润滑，而是肉体和肉体的直接触碰，赤裸裸的直接摩擦。而且这一次，他径直探触到了对方的身体深处，接着，他们的身体将会彻底契合在一起，共同迎来他们未曾涉足过的激情与欢愉，共同探求人类在生命的演化史上最独特也最瑰丽的一隅。想到这里，安灼拉眼底里闪动着更深的情欲，夹杂着热望，在他的锁骨间啜了一口，齿尖轻轻陷入肌肤里；另一只手抚摸其腰间，感受着他肌肉的每一丝收紧和颤抖。他们的下体偶尔相互蹭到，在连续的几次扩张后，公白飞的手抚上对方的下体，掌心摩擦着已经充血了的根部，感觉着其在手里更为坚硬：“安琪，我再也忍不了了。”

接着，公白飞松开了安灼拉的肩膀些许，微微抬身，在接触到其炽烈的眼神的默许后，将手中紧握着下体抵上后穴，摩擦了须臾，就着顶端渗出的黏液缓缓坐了下去。比手指更为粗大的器官彻底撑开了肠壁的褶皱，在持续深入的过程中，他的眉头间或一蹙，却始终没有停下动作，仍旧一直坐到了根部。安灼拉的手一直扶在公白飞的腰间，尽管从下体传来的快感几乎呈几何式的攀升，柔软的肠壁贴合着下体每一道敏感的褶皱，他却仅仅用轻颤着的嘴唇轻抚其胸膛和肩膀的肌肤，竭力忍下想要向上顶入的欲望。凭借他从各方得来的资料，他觉得自己无论如何也不能那样做。他甚至在下体完全没入了公白飞的体内后，找寻着对方的双唇，与其交换了几个甜蜜而温存的轻啄。亲吻间夹杂着急促的喘息，酝酿着彼此即将爆发的欲望。

在安灼拉预感他身上的爱人差不多能适应了自己的大小后，突然间，直接地含住他的舌尖，箍紧他的腰，在深吻中开始了持续地抽插，进行着压抑已久的释放。公白飞也搂紧了安灼拉的肩背，膝头加紧了腰间，以求已经彻底膨胀了的下体和对方贴合得更为紧密。他的手指插入了那头柔软的金发里，开始只是轻微的摩挲，到后来，随着两人越来越激烈的节奏和动作，他的手也逐渐收紧。几乎是在同时，两个人在身体和灵魂的激颤中迎来了高潮。

片刻后，安灼拉更早一点地回过了神。他轻轻抬高大腿，扣住对方的后脑，架着他的腿将其尽量轻柔地压到了床面上。然后他从对方体内抽回了下体，拉起被子，一同盖住两个人。

在公白飞失神的双眼渐渐恢复了些意识的时候，他轻轻唤了对方一声：“飞儿？”

公白飞望了过去。

“你之前似乎有一句话没说完，被我打断了。你原来想说什么？”

“什么……什么？”

“我应该不会记错，你在说我的手指也很好的那句之后，又有一个转折……你想说什么来着？”

公白飞面颊的红晕还未完全褪下，此时，他露出回想的神色来。安灼拉静静地等他。

过了不知道多久，他笑了：“哦，我记起来了。我似乎没和你商量今天的体位。如果你对别的体位有兴趣，我们日后可以慢慢都试试。我当时想说，如果你不想试乘骑位的话，咱们可以换一个其他的。”

“我当时很想试。”安灼拉顿了一会，坦诚地说，“尤其是触到了你的腺体之后。你的反应很迷人。”

他又补道：“你很迷人，一直都是。”

“前列腺高潮一般比阴茎高潮更持久，甚至更剧烈。如果你想试，我可以帮你。我应该……还算专业。”公白飞半开玩笑地说道。

安灼拉轻柔地笑了起来。他又唤了一声，比刚才那声更深情：“飞儿。”

公白飞轻轻挑了一下眉毛，静待下文。

“疼吗？”

看着安灼拉专注而纯粹的蓝眼睛，他笑了，微微撑起身来，翻身吻上去。

END


End file.
